The Harry Potter Books Begin
by Princess-Perfect
Summary: A song parody of The Saga Begins by Weird Al Yankovich, which is a parody of American Pie. Includes new parody whole song.
1. Default Chapter

The HP Books Begin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I also don't own the song, "The Saga Begins" by Weird Al, which inspired this song, which that song was inspired by "American Pie" by Don McLean.  
  
Author's Note: This is a really, really, really short fic, but it's okay I guess. Please review! I need reviews! I've only received 2 reviews from only one of my fanfics. Here it is.  
  
My, my, this here Tom Riddle guy.  
Maybe Voldie, when he's oldy, now he's a Head Guy  
He left his school, kissed his good looks goodbye   
singing,  
"Soon everybody will die!   
Soon everybody will die!"  
  
AN: Please please please please oh please review! 


	2. The Whole Parody

The Harry Potter Books Begin:  
The Whole Song  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots, neither do I own the song "The Saga Begins" nor "American Pie".  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! *Hi Princess-Perfect!* Sorry, but that thing from the Simpsons got stuck in my head. Anyway, I got a bunch of reviews from my little chorus for the song, "The Harry Potter Books Begin", so I decided to write the whole song. I got a bit carried away, and now it's "Harry Potter Pie", until the 5th book, but then I took out the other parts after Harry was a baby. It's okay now. Here it is!  
  
A long time ago  
We can still remember  
how Voldemort made us freak  
but when he was little  
his name was Tom Riddle  
and boy was that kid a geek.  
  
His mother fell in love with a Muggle then  
he loved her too but left her when  
his mother told him so  
that she was in fact a witch  
he got repulsed and after she got dot ditched  
he never got to see his son grow.  
  
Well we knew that she was in love with that guy  
'cause she had a boy just before she died.  
he lived at the orphanage with Muggles and such  
man, he hated those Muggles and that place so much  
He was singing:  
  
Why, why, did my mother die  
she shouldn't, if she couldn't, not fall in love with that guy.  
He left my mom, kissed their love 'goodbye', singing  
'I hope that stupid witch will die,  
I hope that stupid witch will die.'  
  
He was a great teenager afterwards  
'Poor but brilliant', to put it in words  
But he opened the Chamber and unleashed the basilisk  
and petrified Muggle-borns and made Myrtle die.  
And he started singing:  
  
Oh my, I'm such a cool guy,  
I'm the Heir of Slytherin and I'll make Mudbloods die.  
I'll fulfill his work and kiss Hagrid 'goodbye', singing:  
'Sorry Hagrid, but goodbye,  
Sorry Hagrid, but goodbye'.  
  
He was Head Boy and won an award too,  
but he'd go bad is what great Dumbledore knew.  
He told his friends about his future anyway  
He'd be called Lord Voldemort   
with all powers and sort  
and everyone would fear him some day.  
They started singing:  
  
'My, my, this here Tom Riddle guy,  
Maybe Voldy when he's oldy now he's just a Head Guy.  
He'll leave this school, kiss his good looks goodbye, singing:  
'Soon everybody will die,  
Soon everybody will die'.  
  
He left Hogwarts, still angry at his dad,  
he wanted to kill him, he was so mad.  
Afterwards he walked to Little Hangleton,  
he went to the Riddle house to kill them all,  
in a green flash they were dead, in their dinner wear and all,  
hoping that Frank Bryce didn't see him.  
And he started singing:  
  
'Oh my, I killed that Tom Riddle guy,  
I'm so glad, not even sad, that I made them all die.  
I'll leave to Albania and kiss England goodbye, singing:  
'Someday everybody will die,  
someday everybody will die.'  
  
When he was back, he gathered followers and more,  
he called them all Death Eaters with terror in store.  
He had someone from his inner circle everywhere,   
Wormtail was his sidekick by his side until he was dead,  
but they all thought it was Sirius instead,  
they killed so many, got so powerful and there was even worse ahead.  
Everyone else was freakin' scared.  
  
Then in the streets the children screamed  
the wizarding world cried, the Death Eaters laughed it seemed.  
But then a Prophecy was spoken,  
of Lord Voldemort's power broken.  
When the seventh month died, a boy would be born,  
with an extraordinary power unlike the Dark Lord,  
at the end one would be killed by the other.  
And his name was Harry Potter.  
  
When Voldemort heard this, he went to kill  
Lily and James at his own will.  
He tried to kill Harry, but it didn't work,  
he did 'Avada Kedavra' but it went bazurk.  
The Dark Lord exploded and was powerful as dirt.  
And Harry Potter became the boy who lived.  
And they started singing:  
  
"Oh my, this here Harry Potter guy,  
Somehow, we don't know how he made Voldy die.  
He'll leave his home, kiss his fame goodbye, Dumbledore singing:  
'The Dursleys will take care of him now,  
the Dursleys will take care of him now.'  
  
. 


End file.
